Um Novo Membro
by AnnaMel
Summary: A chegada de um novo membro à família é sempre um momento de muita alegria... CONTÉM SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS


**AVISO: ESTA FIC CONTÉM SPOILERS DE 'HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS' **

**

* * *

**

Um Novo Membro

No St. Mungos, não é difícil encontrar coisas pouco comuns ao dia-a-dia: vítimas de feitiços mal-feitos, de caldeirões de poções borbulhantes que explodiram e de mordidas de animais que trouxas nunca ouviram nem falar podem ser vistos em todas as alas, andando pelos corredores, conversando com seus familiares.

Por isso, talvez, os bruxos que ali se encontravam numa manhã de agosto chuvosa nem reparassem num menino de seis anos com cabelos curtos e do mesmo tom de verde dos aventais dos medibruxos que por ali passavam, apressados, com suas varinhas prontas a parar sangramentos e a dar pontos em cortes profundos. Além da cor de cabelo um pouco, digamos, incomum, o menino ainda possuía um nariz enorme, em forma de gancho e totalmente desproporcional ao resto do seu rosto. Coincidência ou não, o nariz do menino parecia a réplica exata do nariz da grande Medibruxa Amarian Bagent, cujo retrato se encontrava exatamente na frente das cadeiras onde o menino e uma mulher de mais idade estavam sentados.

"Vovó, será que o bebê já chegou?".

"Teddy, você sabe que quando o bebê chegar, seu padrinho vem aqui te buscar para que você possa conhecê-lo, não sabe?".

"Mas vovó, tá demorando muito... será que o bebê decidiu ficar na barriga da tia Ginny mais tempo?".

A avó suspirou. Paciência não era uma das qualidades de Teddy Remus Lupin.

"Não é isso, querido. É só que bebês às vezes dão trabalho na hora de chegar. Você demorou um montão para sair da barriga da sua mãe, sabia?".

"Sério? Eu não lembro...".

Andrômeda Tonks riu.

"Claro que não se lembra. Você era muito novinho na época...".

"Eu queria me lembrar, sabe, Vovó?" Por um instante, os olhos do menino perderam o brilho que sempre estava lá, o brilho que fazia Andrômeda se lembrar claramente da filha Nymphadora, a filha que ela havia perdido... e fizeram-na se lembrar daquele homem, tão mais discreto, tão calado e tímido, que havia sido seu genro. "Porque eu não lembro, nem da mamãe, nem do papai. Eu acho que devia estar de olhos fechados quando nasci, e depois eu devia estar muito cansado, porque dormi demais..."

"Oh, meu querido!" Andrômeda puxou o menino para o colo. "Não é bem isso: é que quando a gente é bebê, a gente não lembra de muita coisa mesmo... mas você pode lembrar do seu pai e da sua mãe através de fotos, não é?"

"Ah, vovó, não é a mesma coisa... O tio Harry disse que o bebê James ia ser meu irmão, mas ele não vai ser meu irmão de verdade, não é mesmo? O tio Harry não é meu pai." Havia uma ponta de tristeza na voz do menino que era inconfundível.

"Não, realmente, seu tio Harry não é seu pai. Mas é seu padrinho e isso quer dizer que ele é quase seu pai. Por isso, você pode falar que o bebê James é seu irmão."

O menino ficou calado, como se estivesse tentando compreender o que a vó tinha dito. Era interessante ver como Teddy era a mistura perfeita de seus pais: às vezes, tão desastrado e falante como sua Dora; outras vezes, tão calmo e pensativo como Remus. Porém, dessa vez, ele teve seus pensamentos interrompidos:

"Teddy? Não cansou de esperar?"

"Tio Harry!" Imediatamente, o menino abriu um sorriso e saiu correndo de encontro ao homem moreno que tinha acabado de aparecer no corredor. Harry sorriu de volta, agachou e abraçou o menino, cujo nariz já havia voltado ao normal e cujos cabelos agora estavam azul-escuro, quase pretos. "O bebê James já chegou? Posso ir ver ele? Ele demorou, hein? A vovó me disse que eu demorei também, pra sair da barriga da minha mãe, mas eu não lembro, e eu acho que não demorei tanto quanto o James, não!"

"Calma, Teddy... posso responder?" O menino, que tinha ficado até sem fôlego após todas as perguntas, só fez que sim com a cabeça. "Ótimo! Sim, o bebê James chegou... ele demorou porque ele teve alguns probleminhas para sair de dentro da barriga da tia Ginny, mas agora ele já está aqui. Você quer ir vê-lo?"

"Aham! E a tia Ginny, eu posso ver ela também?"

Harry teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. Apesar de ser ele o padrinho, não havia como negar que o afilhado era extremamente ligado na esposa. Harry costumava brincar que ele tinha sorte de Teddy ser tão mais novo que Ginny, porque senão ele ia ter um concorrente e tanto.

"Claro! Ela e o bebê estão lá dentro do quarto... mas antes da gente entrar, Teddy, vamos combinar uma coisa?" Quando o menino balançou a cabeça afirmamente, Harry continuou. "A tia Ginny está um pouco cansada e o bebê James também, então nós vamos ter que falar bem baixinho lá dentro do quarto, está bem?" O menino fez que sim com a cabeça novamente. Levantando e oferecendo a mão para o Teddy, Harry foi guiando o pequeno ser de cabelos azul-escuro para o quarto, mas não sem antes explicar para Andrômeda que ela teria que esperar um pouco, pois só eram autorizadas três visitas no quarto por vez.

"Não se preocupe" Andrômeda disse, "sei disso. Hoje, só vim acompanhar o Teddy mesmo. Talvez quando a Ginny voltar para casa com o bebê eu o conheça."

Com um último sorriso, Harry e Teddy entraram numa das várias portas que haviam ao longo do corredor. Lá dentro, dentre flores e mais flores, deitada na cama, estava Ginny que olhava, embevecida, para o pequeno embrulho de lençóis que tinha no colo. Molly Weasley se encontrava ali também, muito apressada, andando de um lado para o outro do pequeno quarto, ajeitando as coisas do bebê e trocando as flores de lugar, durante todo o tempo reclamando de "bruxas modernas que tinham que ter seus filhos em hospitais em vez de em suas próprias casas" e "o que ela sabia sobre bebês? Afinal, ela só tinha tido sete deles!". Quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, Molly parou e se virou para os dois, dando um sorriso ao ver o menino.

"Olá, Teddy! Tudo bem? Bonita cor de cabelo hoje!" Molly sabia exatamente como agradar o menino, que já a chamava de 'Vó Weasley', pois Victorie, filha mais velha de Bill, que era apenas dois anos mais nova que ele e com quem ele vivia brincando ('mesmo ela sendo menina e não gostando das coisas realmente legais, como gnomos ou lesmas', ele contava a Harry em tom conspiratório), chamava Molly de vó também, e vó era um nome bem mais fácil para ele se lembrar do que Molly ou, pior ainda, Sra Weasley, além de ser igual ao que ele chamava a vó Dromeda.

"'Brigado, vó!" O menino disse, provocando um sorriso em Molly.

"Mas também, com um menino bonitão desse, nenhuma cor de cabelo fica feia!" Uma terceira voz entrou na conversa, e Teddy virou-se como um jato em direção a ela, quase derrubando um vaso de flores que estava ali por perto e que foi segurado por Harry, mas por pouco não espatifando-se no chão.

Harry apenas riu, pensando que Teddy realmente era filho de Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oi, tia Ginny!" Disse o menino, surpreendemente baixinho, obviamente lembrando do combinado com o padrinho antes de entrar no quarto.

"Oi! E então, quer conhecer o mais novo Potter no mundo?" Os olhos de Teddy brilharam de curiosidade para conhecer aquele pequenino ser que havia feito tanta arruaça para chegar ao mundo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele permaneceu parado ao lado da cama, sem saber como fazer. Normalmente, ele pularia para cima da cama, mas essa cama do hospital era bem mais alta, e a tia Ginny estava com uma cara tão cansada...

Harry, percebendo o conflito do menino, o pegou no colo "Precisa de uma ajuda aí? Ainda bem que o seu elevador está aqui, hein?" Teddy soltou uma gargalhada, esquecendo-se completamente que não podia fazer muito barulho, mas ninguém percebeu. Harry o levou até mais perto de Ginny, que acomodou o bebê numa posição mais fácil para o menino vê-lo.

"Nossa!" Teddy exclamou, os olhos arregalados de espanto. "Ele é muito pequeninho!"

Ginny riu. "Mas é claro que ele é pequeninho. Se ele fosse um pouco maior, como ele ia caber na minha barriga?"

"Ah, é! Não tinha pensado nisso!" Então, soltando um profundo suspiro, ele olhou para o rostinho do bebê. "Nossa! Por que a cara dele está toda amassada?" Todas as pessoas que estavam no quarto riram, e Teddy ficou tentando entender o que ele tinha dito que era tão engraçado. As pessoas grandes às vezes achavam graça de coisas tão sem graça...

Harry se recuperou e respondeu: "Todo bebê nasce com a cara amassada, Teddy. Depois desamassa!" Mas Harry não devia estar falando sério, Teddy pensou, já que tinha aquele brilho nos olhos dele que diziam que ele estava brincando, e Ginny, ainda rindo, deu um tapa nas costas dele.

Teddy não estava satisfeito com a resposta, mas teve que se contentar com ela mesmo. "Eu vou poder brincar com ele quando ele sair do hospital?"

"Claro... mas, por enquanto, tem algumas brincadeiras que ele não vai poder brincar, porque ele é muito pequeninho ainda."

"Ah, eu queria tanto que ele pudesse voar na minha vassoura comigo!" Teddy tinha ganhado de Harry uma vassoura de brinquedo para comemorar seu quinto aniversário, uma vassoura que tinha os mesmos princípios da que Sirius tinha dado a Harry quando ele era um bebê, mas adaptada para crianças maiores. Ele queria ter dado para Teddy uma vassoura de verdade, mas Ginny, Molly e todas as senhoras Weasleys (com um destaque especial para Hermione e suas estatísticas de acidentes envolvendo crianças e vassouras) foram contra a idéia.

Ele ainda tentou argumentar com Ginny, dizendo que Teddy tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela quando ela começou a roubar as vassouras dos irmãos, mas Ginny foi irredutível: "Se eu soubesse o perigo que estava correndo, não teria pegado a vassoura, Harry!". Ele duvidava muito que isso fosse verdade, mas provavelmente a perspectiva de uma adulta prestes a ser mãe era bem diferente da de uma menina de sete anos com seis irmãos mais velhos lhe dizendo o que fazer. E, no final das contas, Teddy acabou ganhando uma vassoura com todas as informações do fabricante dizendo ser segura para crianças de 7-10 anos.

"Quando ele crescer mais um pouquinho, eu compro uma vassoura de brinquedo e daí nós podemos ensinar ele a voar nela, o que você acha?" Harry perguntou, tentando aplacar o desapontamento do menino.

"Sério? Legal!" E, de forma bem estabanada (não havia como não lembrar de Tonks quando ele fazia coisas assim) jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do padrinho, que teve que se reequilibrar com o movimento do menino para que os dois não caíssem.

Harry colocou Teddy sentado na cama com Ginny e James e todos ainda conversaram muito, respondendo as intermináveis perguntas de Teddy (O James vai ser careca pra sempre? Por que ele dorme tanto? Como foi que ele saiu da sua barriga, tia Ginny?), rindo de algumas e dando meias explicações para as mais complicadas.

Depois de um tempo, Teddy começou a ficar cansado, então Harry se ofereceu para levá-lo para casa. Teddy ainda tentou ficar mais um pouco com o mais novo membro da família Potter, mas já passava das nove e meia da noite, e para um menino que era acostumado a dormir às oito horas da noite já era muito. Então, Harry o pegou no colo (pensando que logo teria de deixar de carregar o menino, que estava ficando grande – e pesado – demais) e o levou até a avó, que ainda esperava o neto do lado de fora do quarto.

Depois de deixar Teddy com Andrômeda, Harry voltou ao quarto onde estavam a esposa, o sogro e a sogra e o filho. E não pôde deixar de pensar que, independente de genética, o menino que tinha acabado de ir embora no colo da avó era um pouco filho seu também.

* * *

**A/N:** Fic dedicada à Lany e a todo mundo que também se encantou com o Teddy! 

_Reviews fazem o meu dia feliz!_


End file.
